1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing electrical connection possibilities for a ribbon cable which exhibits conductors extending parallel to one another in one plane and which are united by way of a synthetic insulation surrounding the conductors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The production of electrical connection possibilities for a ribbon cable is well known in the art. Essentially, a section of the ribbon cable which, in particular, can be an end section of the ribbon cable, is generally placed on a synthetic plate which is provided with receiving slots for cut/pinch contacts (hereinafter, simply "contacts"), cf. U.S. Pat. No. 3,189,863. Such contacts have also been known as insulation piercing contacts, insulation opening contacts and insulation disruption contacts. The contacts themselves are disposed in a further synthetic part of a connector which is pressed against the ribbon cable section resting on the synthetic plate. The contacts, having contact legs which project from the further synthetic part, thereby penetrate the insulation of the ribbon cable with the contact legs or, respectively, their tips, and are then received by the slots of the insulating material plate, whereby, at least, one conductor of the ribbon cable is respectively seated in the contacting slot of a respective contact. In order to thereby guarantee the proper allocation between the contacts and the individual leads of the cable, the insulating material plate is provided with guides both for the ribbon cable and for the synthetic part which contains the contacts. Moreover, the ribbon cable is pinched between these two parts by way of a locking of the insulating material plate to the synthetic part and, by so doing, a strain relief of the contacts is achieved.